The walking ninja: Samurai instincts
by Reallycool
Summary: Ninjago is in the middle of a ninja apocalypse. People are being taken and turned into ninja at an alarming rate. The survivors need to find a way to stop the ninja. The original ninja are the only known ones still sane. And you thought the zombie apocalypse was bad. Send in an OC and join the fight for Ninjago, OC guide is on chapter 2
1. Prologue

Kai had just woken up from a long restless night. He hadn't been getting much sleep since it started.

He knew no one trusted him or his brothers except Nya. It gets harder and harder to survive every day.

Foods short, people get drug off by the ninja, sickness, heck their last doctor was taken yesterday.

Kai would never forget the day it started either.

4 years earlier

The ninja were coming back to the newly rebuilt monastery from a successful day. When they came back they saw people they didn't know. Wu told them that in order to keep up with all the trouble lately he would be training more ninja to help. Of course they didn't think much of it if the newbies stayed out of their way what was the problem. They even called the newbies OC's for fun. But then they started to notice how dumb the other elements were." Ninja of rocks but Cole is the ninja of earth which rocks fall under" they thought. "Ninja of heat and ninja of magma really we think the ninja of fire will do just fine" they said. "Electricity are you serious" they yelled. "Ninja of frost that's just lame" they whispered. But then they noticed something else. Most of the OC's were girls. For every 10 girl ninja 1 boy ninja would show up. Even worse the girl ninja were coming onto them. They had ninja stuff to do they didn't have time to run off with some random girl who happened to show up. Also they all had sappy back stories like. My village burned down and my family died or I got lost and don't know where I am. I mean they felt bad for them but using that to gain an advantage wasn't cool. After a while they went to Wu about it but he said it was ok. But one day they left the monastery to go help a village. When they got back a dark cloud was over the monastery. Out of nowhere the doors flung open and all the OC's started spilling out. They ran up and started attacking the ninja. They escaped and went to ninjago city. When they got there they saw the OC's dragging people away probably to the monastery. They helped people escape the OC's when they met up with Nya. Nya took all the surviving people of Ninjago and started the Samurai Faction to fight the ninja.

Present day

And now the people you see who get drug of come back as ninja who try to catch you.

Anyway I have to go on a food run with Nya now so see you later – Kai

Authors Note: I started this fic because I noticed something

Almost all of the ninjago fics are about some girl with some feel bad for me sap story who somehow shows up where the ninja are and somehow ends up with them even though there's thousands of ninjago people who are less busy than the ninja who they can go to and when they get to the ninja they suddenly become a ninja. It was cool the first couple of times but after 100 stories like that it's just old and dumb with a hint of stupid.

The elements. Ok the elements are getting ridiculous now. I mean some elements are exactly the same as the original ninja. Elements like Water and wind are legit. But rocks, electricity, frost, and flame, basically fall under Earth, Lightning, Ice, and Fire


	2. OC guide

OC guide

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Back story:

Anything else I should know


	3. Survivor run

Jay was getting up from a good night's rest. He didn't know what Kai was talking about because even in a ninja apocalypse a ninja needs his rest. Jay decided to go see what was on the agenda for today.

At Nya

"Hey" Nya Jay greeted." Oh hey Jay" Nya greeted back." So what are we doing today" Jay asked." Wait until the others get here" Nya replied.

27 minutes later

The others had finally arrived." It's about time" Jay said." Ok so what are we doing" Cole asked ignoring Jays remark? "We are going on a survivor run today" Nya replied." Where to" Kai asked? "Ninjago city" Nya answered. Just then sensei Wu came out with a couple of others." You will split up to cover more ground" Wu said." Who's going with who" Jay asked? "You will go with Cole and Zane to the eastern side of the city while Kai, Nya, and Lloyd go to the western side" Wu replied." Ok let's go" Jay yelled running to the door while the others followed!

At Ninjago city

"Ok let's Split up" Cole said. "Ok" Everyone said as they split up and went to their destinations.

With Jay Cole and Zane

They were walking down a street toward the Ninjago news station building. The street was eerily quiet." I have a bad feeling about this" Jay said. "Don't worry nothing will happen" Cole said." Don't say that" Jay yelled!" Why not" Cole asked?" Because every time someone says that things go bad" Jay answered. "No they don't" Cole said. Just then the doors to a nearby building blew open and 4 ninja came out. They were the green ninja of Money, the gray ninja of Rock, the red ninja of Pizza, and the scarlet ninja of Mean." I told you so" Jay said to Cole." Not the time" Jay Cole said back. Zane was already on it as he threw the Shuriken of Ice at the ninja of Mean freezing him. Jay and Cole followed suit and pulled out their Golden weapons. The ninja of money started using spinjitsu while the ninja of pizza pulled out a couple of slices. Cole ran toward the ninja of money while avoiding coins that were coming from the tornado. He slammed the scythe of quakes into the ground which knocked the ninja to the ground. Cole ran up and ended him with one swing of his scythe. Meanwhile Jay was catching and eating the slices of pizza that were coming at him. He then started catching slices and putting them on a plate. Cole slammed the scythe into the ground knocking the pizza ninja down. Jay was walking over with his Nunchucks of lightning when a rock hit his head." Oww" Jay yelled! He looked to see the ninja of rocks throwing rocks. Cole started deflecting rocks whilst yelling stuff like "element moocher". Jay charged up some lightning and threw his nunchucks which wrapped around the ninja of rocks neck shocking and killing her instantly. Jay picked up his nunchucks and walked over to the pizza ninja. He turned to Cole and asked" can we keep him"? "No why" Cole asked?" Because he spins pizza slices" Jay said showing him the slices he had accumulated. "Still no" Cole said. "Aww" Jay whined as he hit the pizza ninja in the head killing him." Can we at least eat these" Jay Asked? "We need to get moving" Cole said walking a few steps before turning around and looking at Jay. "Maybe after a few slices" He said as they sat down to eat.

15 minutes later

After their pizza lunch they stood up. "That was most delicious" Zane said." Yea" Jay said Looking at Cole. As he was looking at Cole he saw someone run past behind Cole. He turned to Zane and asked "Did I just see me run past"?

Authors note: I will be using the golden weapons in this fic because I think it was dumb how easily they were destroyed. Wasn't the season 1 premise to collect them and stop the skulkin and they weren't they used to make Ninjago. And I think it's kind of boring that they all have swords now.


	4. Survivor run 2

After they split up Nya, Kai, and Lloyd went west toward the park. They passed by many buildings that were damaged due to lack of care. They were coming up to the park when Nya signaled for them to get down. "Why are we getting down" Kai asked? "The park is an open space so we need to be careful to not get spotted by passing ninja" she answered." Ok" Kai said." Here I'll take a look" Lloyd said and jumped into a tree. He looked around the park and but didn't see anything." It's clear" he said to Nya and Kai. "Ok" Nya said. They continued into the park and were looking around." There's nothing here at all" Nya said. Suddenly they heard barking." What was that" Kai asked?" I don't know" Lloyd said while looking around. From around the corner of the portable toilet a dog came. Kai walked up to it." Where did you come from" Kai asked while petting it? It continued to bark at them and turned around." I think it wants us to follow it" Nya said. Kai and Lloyd silently nodded and they started following the dog. It took them out of the park on the opposite side that they came in at. It continued down the street where it stopped at the block. The ninja peered around the corner to see 2 ninja in the street walking. "There's ninja over there" Lloyd said." I think we can see that" Nya said. Kai snuck behind a mailbox and pulled out his sword of fire. He looked at the ninja to inspect them. One was pink while the other one was light blue. The pink one was the ninja of laughter with her golden smiley faces of chuckles. The light blue one was the ninja electricity with his golden power cables of shock. Kai shot fire at the blue one and sat his hood on fire. He ran towards the nearest fountain while the pink one pulled her smileys out. She ran at Kai and stopped in front of him. He was about to swing his sword when she started spinning her smileys. They started shooting out a pink mist. Kai suddenly found himself laughing uncontrollably. The pink one was also laughing. Lloyd shot a green energy ball at her making her drop her smileys. Kai who stopped laughing started using Spinjitsu. "NINJAGO" he yelled! He started spinning towards her and sucked her into the tornado. He kicked her out as hard as he could and she went flying far away while on fire. The light blue one jumped out of the fountain but his hood was gone. Kai looked at his face and recognized him as one of the officers who arrested him and his brothers when they were turned into children. Nya came up behind Kai and threw her helmet at the light blue ninja which knocked him out. They tied him to a street light and went about their business following the dog. It led them to a dark alley." Should we take a look" Nya asked? "Mayb-"Kai was interrupted when someone jumped out of the shadows and scared him. "Ahh" Kai screamed! The guy who jumped out started laughing at Kai. "Who are you" Lloyd asked?" My names Johnny" he answered. "Hello Johnny" Lloyd greeted. Kai who just got up was mumbling about getting scared." Is this your dog" Lloyd asked?" yes this is flurry she's my Labrador" Johnny answered." We should continue this conversation later in the mean time we should go regroup with the others" Nya said. "Ok" everyone said in agreement." Come on flurry" Johnny said while they walked back the way they came.

Authors Note: I need a boss like ninja OC for our survivors to fight in upcoming chapters. Just tell me the color, element, special abilities, race, and all that good stuff I should know.


	5. Jay Clone

Where Jay last left off

Cole was staring at Jay like he was an idiot. "What do you mean" Zane asked? " I'm pretty sure I just saw a clone of me run past" Jay answered. "Where" Cole asked? "He ran that way" Jay answered. They all turned and started walking the way Jay had pointed to. They came to an intersection when Cole spoke up." Which way do you think he went" Cole asked? "I don't know" Zane said." He was probably a me wannabe anyway so we should just head back and meet up with the others" Jay suggested." Well if he was a ninja he would've attacked us so he probably is a survivor which is what we're looking for" Cole said." You're probably" right Jay said. Suddenly a loud banging noise came from where they had just come from. They looked behind them to see a ninja who had just tripped over a trash can." Dummy" Jay yelled and pulled out his nunchucks. The ninja got up. He was the grey ninja of zippers with his golden zipper of closing. Jay ran towards him charging up lightning in his weapon. The ninja started spinning zippers at the Jay. Jay was expertly dodging zipper while running. When he got close he jumped and slammed his nunchucks on the ninjas head ending him instantly. Jay walked back over to Cole and Zane." These ninja are everywhere" Jay said." I know" Zane said. Just then a noise came from an alleyway. Jay ran over to the alley and looked in. He saw someone but in the darkness he couldn't make out any features. "Who are you" Jay asked? The guy walked out of the shadows and answered. "My name is Spencer" He answered. Cole and Zane came over." See I told you guys he looked like me" Jay said." Your right he does look like you" Cole said." So what are you doing here" Zane asked?" Avoiding ninja" Spencer answered. "You should come with us back to our friends" Cole suggested. "Your right" Spencer agreed. They continued along with Spencer back to where the two groups split up.

Authors Note: Sorry for that short chapter but I'm going to make up for it in upcoming chapters. As explained in the first chapter all the ninja OCs went crazy but I keep getting ninja OCs so I'll have a contest. Send in your OC ninja or just plain OCs and I'll pick one to join the ninja as a not crazy ninja. Also I need a few regular OCs because the ninja are about to go to their first war with the crazy ninja. Also since my other fic is mainly about Crossovers right now review on that fic what kind of last awesome crossover and I'll make a whole chapter on that TV show, Video game, Book, Etc with Ninjago as one last cross over before we get to some real Ninjago.


	6. Chapter 6

With Kai, Lloyd, Nya, and Johnny

"Well here we are" Kai said." I guess the others aren't back yet" Lloyd said." Let's wait for them" Nya said." Let's just hope they don't take forever" Kai said.

With Jay, Cole, Zane, and Spencer

They were walking down the street towards the main road which would take them out to where Nya and co were. Cole was kicking rocks while walking down the street because he was bored." Can we use our Awesome Vehicle's now" Jay asked? "No ninja would easily spot us if we did" Zane answered." Oh right" Jay said. They made it to the main road when Cole stopped them." We should take a look before we go out into the open" Cole suggested. "Ok" everyone agreed. They peeked around the corner and saw a pink ninja with a slightly burnt garb. Zane, Cole, and Jay turned towards each other. "Kai" they agreed at the same time. They peeked around the corner to see that the pink ninja was gone." Huh where did she go" Jay asked? No one answered because someone tapped Cole's shoulder. He turned and saw the pink ninja behind him." How" he questioned? Jay jumped back along with Zane. They both took out their weapons and got ready for a fight. The pink ninja pulled out smileys and Jay started laughing." What are you going to do with those" He said? She sprayed some pink mist into Jays face. Jay started laughing uncontrollably. Zane threw his shuriken at her feet but she jumped back. Zane smiled because he meant to miss. The pink ninja started to freeze into an ice block. After she was completely frozen the ninja started walking down the street to where the others would be.

Back with Nya and co

Lloyd was sitting there when he sensed something coming." Do you guys sense that" Lloyd asked? "No" they answered." Maybe I'm just tired" Lloyd said." Um is that a van" Johnny asked pointing into the desert?" Yes it is" Kai said. They hid and waited for the van to get close. It stopped where they were just standing. Two people came out of the van. "I thought I saw people over here" one of the men said." Yeah me too" the other one said." Hey look more survivors" Kai whispered to the others. Lloyd came out of hiding and approached them. "Hey are you guy's survivors too" Lloyd asked? They whipped around to face Lloyd and pulled out crossbows." Hey I'm normal just like you" Lloyd told them." Yeah we know" they said as they approached Lloyd a crossbow point." Why are you attacking me then" Lloyd asked? "Too catch you" they answered. As they got close the ground shook which knocked the two men over. Lloyd turned and saw Cole and the others had arrived. Cole had slammed his Scythe of Quakes into the ground. Lloyd saw that they had rope so he tied them up with it. "Why did they attack us" Nya asked as she helped Lloyd put the two men into the van?" Probably his garb" Kai answered as he hopped into the van." Yeah" they all agreed as they hopped into the van not knowing that there was so much more to it

(Authors note) There's still room for that ninja contest so send in your O.C's. also there's still room for that crossover thing with my other fic so send in your vote to that to.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the (good) Ninjas headquarters

They pulled up to their headquarters in their newly acquired van. It was about 5:00 when they got there and everyone was hungry." I'm starving" Kai said." Me too" everyone said at the same time." What are we going to do with them" Cole asked pointing to the tied up men in the back seat? "We'll figure something out" Nya replied. They took the men and walked into their hideout." How did it go" Wu asked? "We found two people who survived" Kai said." Who are the other two" Wu asked. "They attacked us even when we told them we weren't crazy" Lloyd said." Oh really now" Wu said. "Anyway let's figure that out later because I'm starving" Kai said. "Ok but its Cole's turn to cook" Wu said." Need any help sensei" Jay asked?" I'll help you" Kai said." I shall assist you too" Zane said as whey all walked out of the room. "Ok then who wants some chili" Cole asked? "We do" Johnny and Spencer answered unaware of the horrors that awaited them.

Later in the Ninjas room

The Ninja were playing Fists of fury 2. "Too bad the world went crazy before they could release Fists of fury 3" Jay said." Yeah" they agreed." Lights out" Wu yelled from down the hall. They turned the game of and hopped in bed. "Goodnight" They all said and went to sleep.

The next day

The ninja woke up to sensei Wu standing in their room. "Sensei what are you doing here" Zane asked? "Come to the dining room immediately" Wu said and walked out. "Umm ok" Kai said. They got up and went to the dining room." So sensei what's wrong" Cole asked? "Last night I got a SOS from a surviving Ninja" Wu said." Really who" Kai asked? "It's the ninja of Magic" Wu said. The other Ninja tried not to laugh but Kai couldn't." Ninja of magic really" Kai said in between laughs. "You shouldn't laugh the ninja of Magic is said to have great abilities that surpass the first spinjitsu master" Wu said. "Really" Kai asked? "No are you stupid the first spinjitsu master was so far above any ninja that if he were alive the evil ninja would have been defeated instantly" Wu said. "Oh" Kai said feeling stupid for believing it." Anyway the SOS came from coincidentally 4 weapons" Wu said." Really" Nya asked? "Yes" Wu answered. Just then Spencer walked in and he wasn't looking to well." Are you ok" Jay asked? "Not really but a better question would be is your chili ok Cole" Spenser asked?" Yes it is" Cole said." Where's Johnny" Kai asked? "Spewing" Spencer answered. "Well we should go investigate that SOS" Cole said." Yeah lets go" Everyone agreed. "Good thing we have awesome vehicles" Jay said. "Yeah I know" Kai said. They got in their vehicles and sped off toward 4 weapons.

At 4 weapons

They got out of their vehicles and approached the front door. "Ready" Cole asked? "Yeah" They replied. Cole walked up and kicked the door in.

Authors note: After carefully selecting (name cards in a bowl) I chose the new ninja. And the new Ninjas name is- Cole: Kai fix the camera. Kai: Ok got it. –and remember to stay away from Coles chili. Have a great day.


	8. Note

The door flew inward as Cole kicked it. The ninja peeked inside and looked around. They saw that it was empty so they decided to check up stairs. When they got to the top of the stairs they saw two ninja in the room. One was the multicolored Ninja of painting with his golden brush of strokes. The other one was the brown Ninja of ham with her golden pork's of pig. Kai ran into the room with his sword ready. He swung it at the Ham ninja who dodged. Cole and Zane ran in weapons ready. Cole swung his scythe at the ninja of painting and knocked him over. Zane came over and was about to freeze him when he started painting on Zane's garb. When he was done Zane was orange. Kai started blasting fire at the Ninja of ham. He finally hit her and she fell to the ground. Zane dashed over and froze her with his shuriken. Cole had pinned the Ninja of painting down and waited for Zane to come over. It wasn't long before the Ninja of painting was frozen to. Zane was horrified at how his garb looked. "So where is the Ninja of magic" Kai asked? "I don't know" Cole said. Jay walked over to a bed and he saw a piece of paper sitting on it. "Hey what's this" Jay said aloud getting everyone's attention? "What's what" Kai asked? "This is a note" Jay said. "Well what's it say" Lloyd asked? "Hello I'm sorry I couldn't be here but ninja were coming into this building. Since I was leaving anyway I decided to go get some allies. I will contact you when I am done- Jacob Rees Ninja of Magic" Jay read. "oh great He's not even here" Kai said." Well why we're here let's look for survivors" Cole said

4 hours later

The ninja got back to the headquarters with no new survivors. "Were back" Kai yelled! "Hello" Johnny said. "Hey" Lloyd said. Zane ran off to clean his garb. "Well I'm tired" Jay said as he went the Ninjas room. "I guess we'll all go to bed" Cole said. "Goodnight" everyone said to each other.

The next morning

Jay yawned as he woke up. He looked and saw that he was first to be up. "That means I get wake up duty" Jay said walking out of their room with a grin.

Authors note: Sorry this chapter is so late I was busy (Terraria, Dynasty warriors 8, Mario & Luigi dream team). Also sorry this chapter was so short but I have something planned for next chapter so see you then


	9. The organization Pt1

Jay was walking down the stairs to go eat some breakfast. He decided he'd let the others get more sleep before he woke them. He walked into the kitchen and saw Nya sitting there eating. He grabbed some Commander Crisps cereal before sitting down next to her. "Morning Nya" Jay said. "Good morning Jay" Nya said. "How are you this morning" Jay asked? "As good as mornings get nowadays I suppose" Nya replied. Jay could tell Nya was upset about how bad things were. Jay though about what he could do when he had a great idea. "Hey Nya" Jay said. "Yes Jay" Nya asked? "When this is all over and the other ninja are gone do you want to go on a date" Jay asked? "Yes Jay I would love to" Nya replied as her cheeks turned red. They sat there for 15 more minutes eating before Jay decided it was time to wake the others. "I'm going to get Kai and the others" Jay told Nya. "Ok" she said. Jay was walking back to their room when sensei Wu walked out of his room. "Morning sensei" Jay greeted. "Morning Jay" sensei Wu said back. "Get the others I have something I want to show you guys" sensei Wu said. "Ok" Jay said. He walked into their room and went to his drawer. He pulled out his megaphone and turned it on. "I love making noise" Jay said. He put it up to his mouth and yelled. "Good morning ninja its beautiful day in sunny ninjago so get up and get to the dining room" Jay yelled! Jay walked out as the other ninja were getting up. He walked over to Spencer and Johnny's room. He opened the door and peeked in. They were still sleeping. He put the megaphone up to his mouth again and this time he just screamed in it. Jay walked out of their room as happy as a ninja could be for what he just did. Jay walked into the dining room and saw Wu and Nya talking. "The others are awake and should be here shortly" Jay said. "Thank you Jay" Wu said. They sat there for a couple minutes when the others started to arrive. "Really Jay" Kai said. "Well you should have been up already" Jay said. The others started to sit down when Wu pulled something out of his hat." Hey sensei what's that" Cole asked? "It was found on our two prisoners today" Wu said. "What is it" Spencer asked? "It looks like a map" Wu said. "Where does it go" Kai asked? " It leads into the forest the destination isn't far from the fire temple" Wu said. "We should check it out" Kai said. "I agree but first you two will need some weapons" Wu said pointing at Spencer and Johnny. After Spencer was given a sword and Johnny a crossbow they headed out.

On the way to the forest

They were on their way to the forest. Nya and Wu decided to stay behind. "So what do you think is in there" Kai asked? "I don't know but I guess we'll find out soon" Lloyd said. They approached the forest when Jay spotted something. "Hey is that more people over there" Jay asked pointing to the main road leading into the forest? "Yes it is" Zane said. "Careful if they are from where this map leads chances are they aren't that friendly like those other two" Cole said. They decided to avoid the main road by entering the forest elsewhere. As they were walking through the forest they heard footsteps so they jumped into a tree. They looked down to see a ninja. He was the green ninja of trees with his golden trunks of oak. The ninja were about to jump down and engage him when Johnny simple shot him taking him out. "Ok I guess you could do it that way" Cole said. They got out of the tree and continued on their way. After a while Zane noticed they were coming up to where the map leads. "Let's take to the trees for our approach" Zane suggested. "Good idea" Cole said. They jumped into the trees and advanced that way. They came to a clearing so they stayed in the trees on the edge of it. In the middle they saw a giant steel wall that went around a something. The trees weren't tall enough to see what was beyond the wall. Everyone glanced at the giant door which had a picture of a giant circle with a ninja in the middle. "What's that supposed to be" Kai asked? "I don't know" Jay said. "Well we won't find out sitting here will we" Cole said approaching the wall. "Well let's get climbing" Cole said

1 hour later

It took them a full hour to secretly climb the wall. "Wow climbing smooth steel is hard work" Jay said. They looked onto the middle and saw a giant building. The courtyard was filled with boxes and equipment. There were people everywhere. All of their clothes had the same symbol as the door. Cole saw a place where they could jump down and hide safely so he signaled to everyone else what he had in mind. They approached the edge and jumped.

Authors note: Cliffhanger time. Well things are getting interesting now. I still need OC's (Not ninja ones cause we already have our ninja). I still need a boss ninja as well so send in your OC, s and ideas. And don't worry people who sent in OC,s already you have not been forgotten I already chose one of yours and possibly more (you will have to wait to find out)


End file.
